L'incroyable aventure de Lighty chez Amélie Stamford
by sakka-kun
Summary: Lighty est une nouvelle employée au service de la maisonnée Stamford. Elle a, pour tâche, de s'occuper des cents lubbies de sa maîtresse qui se montre aussi curieuse que rafraîchissante. Avec ses nombreux amis issus de la guerre, elle peut parfois se montrer rude mais sans jamais être désagréable. Elle est magnifique; charmante. Et c'est bien à ses dépens que Lighty le découvrira.
1. Chapter 1

**Je vous avoue que j'ai pris plus de temps à trouver un titre que pour écrire ce premier chapitre. Je ne sais pas à quelle fréquence je vais les sortir... J'ai beaucoup de travail en ce moment et une collection entière de Tuniques Bleues à relire donc... :/**  
><strong>Voilà. Sinon j'espère que cette fiction vous plaira. Je l'ai écrite pour Lighty-kun que j'aime tr ooooooooooooooooooop ! (et aussi en réponse à la fic' où je suis d'ailleurs devenu un de ses personnages. Une pour être exact. Merci encore Lighty ^^)<strong>

**Je vous envoie mille poutous et vous dis à bientôt dans une durée indéterminée ! ;)**

**Zoubi**

[oOo]

Amélie Appletown était une magnifique jeune femme aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus. Toujours coquette peu importe les circonstances, elle appréciait revêtir de longues robes rouges ou céleste. Son charme faisait toujours des ravages où qu'elle allait et au sortir de la guerre de sécession, elle avait bien sûr rapidement trouvé un mari nommé Joshua pour la couvrir de cadeaux et de compliments.

Revers de la médaille, ce même gentleman était rarement chez lui et comme Amélie avait la santé fragile, elle ne pouvait quitter leur jolie résidence à Washington. Pour éviter qu'elle se sente trop seule, Joshua avait recruté des dizaines de bonnes à tout faire. Il y avait aussi un garde-chasse, un jardinier, deux cuisinières et deux gouvernantes pour s'occuper de tout ce petit monde. Il pouvait ainsi la laisser avec la conscience tranquille: elle était bien encadrée.

Mais à présent, le jeune homme devait trouver une nouvelle domestique pour contenter sa femme. Après avoir publié une petite annonce dans le journal local, il reçut quelques courriers concernants le poste. Des six qu'il tint entre ses mains, il en accepta trois, à condition de passer un entretien d'embauche.

C'est ainsi qu'il fit la connaissance d'une très jolie jeune femme ayant répondu à l'annonce. Elle était issue de la basse bourgeoisie et semblait s'y connaître dans le registre du service. Elle venait de France et son anglais était imprégné de sa langue natale. Perchée sur deux ballerines noires, elle regardait son possible employeur avec des yeux bleus pales. Ses longs cheveux blonds cendrés étaient ramenés en un élégant chignon d'usage qui la rendait très sérieuse avec ses petites lunettes.

Joshua se réjouit devant une pareille trouvaille et pensa de suite qu'elle allait beaucoup plaire à Amélie qui ne manquerait pas de sauter sur une créature au visage de poupée. Mais il devrait tout de même faire attention. Avec son nouveau valet de pied qui aimait bien les plaisirs de la chair, elle risquerait sûrement de se sentir un peu à l'étroit.

Malgré tout, le jeune homme embaucha immédiatement ce petit ange tombé du ciel. Il savait parfaitement qu'elle allait plaire à sa femme même avec son accent très français.

Et puisqu'elle était si lumineuse, il lui donnerait le surnom de Lighty.

[oOo]

Lighty entra au service d'Amélie Stamford une semaine après son entretien d'embauche. Son employeur avait embarqué pour l'Angleterre la veille, aussi, fût-elle accueillie par le garde-chasse nommé Benny qui jouait aussi le rôle de domestique à ses heures perdues.

Cet homme de soixante balais passés arborait une très longue moustache blanche et s'appuyait sur une canne à cause de son pied bot. Il se montra très chaleureux à l'égard de cette nouvelle petite qui se montrait très réservée face à lui. Il réussit néanmoins à gagner sa confiance après une longue visite des jardins extérieurs qui s'étendaient sur une grande partie de la propriété de Joshua Stamford et de longues explications sur le fonctionnement de la maisonnée.

Et Lighty découvrit rapidement la maison de sa patronne. Elle était énorme et faisait trois bons étages en étant toute blanche. Elle bénéficiait d'une terrasse qui donnait directement sur les jardins et les fontaines de ceux-ci. Elle semblait fraîche avec ses volets tout bleus et ses hortensias disséminés sur la promenade couverte en bois de bouleau.

Benny lui expliqua que ces hortensias étaient très important pour la maîtresse de maisonnée. Elles avaient pour elle une symbolique très forte et elle était toujours affligée lorsque l'une de ses plantes chérie mourrait tragiquement. Comme elle avait une santé fragile, on faisait tout ce qui était possible pour les changer sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive. Ainsi, elle ne perdait pas inutilement de forces pour de simples fleurs en pot.

Il fit entrer la nouvelle employée par une des portes de service qui se trouvait près de la roseraie de madame Stamford. Ils débouchèrent alors sur la cuisine, au sous-sol, où déjà deux femmes s'employaient à préparer le repas du soir. Elles saluèrent avec de grands sourires Lighty qui suivit Benny à l'étage supérieur, celui où les maîtres de maison vivaient, puisque le deuxième était réservé aux chambres et le troisième pour le personnel.

Ils traversèrent tout d'abord un petit couloir sombre avant de déboucher dans le salon par une porte dérobée. Le garde-chasse expliquait qu'il fallait prendre grand soin de cette pièce car elle représentait toute la maison. Voilà pourquoi les canapés et les méridiennes rouges étaient si propres et que le tapis or et écarlate aussi bien entretenu. Dans les vases en cristal qui surplombaient la cheminée de marbre, il y avait des pivoines et des roses. Les tables basses étaient faites d'un bois sombre, peut-être de l'acajou, et des lampes à gaz décoraient les murs, de concert avec les tableaux.

Lighty ne put détailler la pièce plus longuement car déjà Benny l'emmenait à sa suite dans la bibliothèque qui marquait la partie privée de la maison, celle où les invités ne pouvaient pénétrer. Il y avait de grandes étagères en bois et des livres par dizaines empilés partout sur les meubles en vrac. Les rideaux de satin qui pendaient de chaque côté des fenêtres étaient tirés et une lumière vive se déversait dans la pièce. Elle s'écrasait sur le piano à queue noir laqué qui trônait au milieu de la bibliothèque. Il était entouré des feuilles de partitions qui trainaient sur le sol.

Puis il y eut le salon privé qui était cette fois dans les tons jaunes et verts. Des têtes de cerfs et de biches étaient accrochées aux murs. La région de Washington était très giboyeuse et Joshua appréciait la chasse aux chiens dans les forêts de sa propriété. Sa femme préférait chasser le phoenix ou la perdrix. Elle faisait ensuite de magnifiques chapeaux avec leurs plumes. Elle avait appris ceci durant la guerre, lorsqu'elle résidait en bordure de camps apaches.

Il y eut un court crochet dans le cabinet des bizarreries de la maîtresse de maison pour saluer trois autres domestiques qui s'acharnaient à épousseter tout ce qu'il y avait dans cette petit pièce où l'on se sentait à l'étroit. Lighty ne put tout voir mais réussit tout de même à apercevoir des fossiles ainsi que de grandes étoffes de tribus du désert. Benny referma trop vite la porte à son goût.

Il y eut ensuite la visite de la véranda où d'énormes massifs d'hortensias et autres fleurs poussaient sous une lumière chatoyante. Il y avait aussi une petite table en fer forgé et des chaises du même matériau au milieu de la serre. Apparemment, madame Stamford se rendait souvent ici pour sa cure de soleil. Elle en avait besoin pour se soigner d'après son médecin.

Lighty défila dans bien d'autres pièces et l'entrée de la propriété. Benny l'emmena ensuite à la rencontre de l'une des gouvernantes qui travaillait au troisième étage dans un tout petit bureau. Il laissa la nouvelle employée à cette quarantenaire au visage sévère mais au sourire charmant. Elle rassura immédiatement sa domestique et lui présenta sa chambre: elle dormait seule dans un petit cagibi aménagé de façon pratique uniquement. Rapidement, les deux femmes redescendirent à la cuisine du sous-sol.

Elle allèrent directement dans la salle de repas du personnel qui jouxtait la cuisine. Il y avait là une très longue table où un jeune homme lisait le journal en fumant. Il leva des yeux curieux à l'arrivée de la gouvernante et de la domestique et sourit en voyant Lighty. Il se leva très rapidement et dit, tout sourire:

« Bonjour mademoiselle ! Que me vaut l'honneur de rencontrer un si bel ange en de pareils lieux ? »

« Silence Adrian. Vous approcherez cette jeune fille lorsque vous direz des choses intelligentes. En attendant, restez à votre place. »

« Allons Violet ! Pourquoi tant de haine ? Vous aurais-je blessée d'une quelconque manière ? »

« Cessez votre baratin, jeune homme. Et je vous prierai de m'appeler Crawley. »

« A vos ordres ma reine. » fit-il en esquissant une révérence.

Madame Crawley soupira et expliqua d'un ton badin à Lighty qu'Adrian était un vrai coureur de jupons et qu'il avait déjà causé pas mal de problèmes dans cette maison en portant préjudice à la vertu de plusieurs suivantes qui avaient été obligées de partir pour cette raison. Malheureusement, Joshua le gardait toujours à son service, trop heureux d'avoir un valet de chambre aussi drôle que lui.

Et même si la nouvelle employée n'avait que dix-sept ans, ce trentenaire semblait bien se ficher de sa jeunesse. Il osa même lui glisser un clin d'oeil avec un sourire narquois. Il était déjà sûr de l'avoir mise dans sa poche.

Madame Crawley fit s'asseoir Lighty et lui expliqua pendant longtemps le fonctionnement de la maisonnée dans les moindres détails. Elle allait bientôt être confrontée à madame Stamford qui pour l'instant récupérait dans sa propriété secondaire en Caroline du Nord. Elle reviendrait dans une semaine et, trois jours plus tard, il y aurait quelques invités pour lui tenir compagnie. La nouvelle employée devait faire ses preuves ce jour-là, lors du service.

Peu à peu, le temps passa. Le personnel se rassembla à la salle de repos et Lighty se présenta à chacun d'eux. Si la plupart des personnes se montra chaleureux, il y en eut tout de même qui la regardèrent avec des éclairs dans les yeux. Apparemment la concurrence était rude pour devenir la suivante attitrée de la maîtresse de maison et avoir une rivale en plus en lice compliquait sérieusement la tâche. Heureusement, la semaine allait être calme, en tout cas jusqu'au repas qui allait se dérouler en grandes pompes.

Lors du souper du personnel, la nouvelle employée se familiarisa rapidement avec sa voisine de table répondant au nom de Mary. Elle était orpheline car sa mère l'avait abandonnée à dix ans à cause de ses cheveux roux, ses tâches sur le visage et ses yeux verts. Elle était toute petite et était fine. Elle était aussi maladroite et Lighty était complètement paniquée de la voir faire tant de choses de travers tant elle la voyait comme une statue en porcelaine extrêmement fragile.

Heureusement, Mary ne se brisa pas lors du repas et toutes deux purent discuter un peu en montant dans leur chambre par un escalier de service. Elles se dirent au revoir sur le pas de leurs portes et allèrent se coucher peu après. Il y aurait du travail le lendemain, il ne fallait pas le négliger.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà voilà ;) Un petit commentaire me fait toujours plaisir ! Comme j'ai pas de bêta, j'espère qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes. Sinon bah... Vous pouvez toujours me le dire et j'irai pleurer dans un coin ! XD<strong>

**Allez ! Bonne journée/matinée/soirée/nuit et à une prochaine fois ! (dans longtemps malheureusement...)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bon voilà ! Je suis absolument désolé pour l'attente et du coup, je vous promet que le prochain chapitre sera _long_ et _bientôt là_. Alors ? Heureux ?**  
><strong>Je vous souhaite à tous une agréable lecture.<strong>

* * *

><p>Six jours après que Lighty soit entrée au service du couple Stamford, les domestiques eurent une grande surprise venant d'un colis exceptionnel expédié depuis l'Etat du Maine. Alors que la maisonnée était déjà en effervescence avec le retour de madame Stamford et le repas, tout le monde aurait bien pu se passer de cette nouvelle inconnue dans l'équation.<p>

Car en ouvrant le paquet, madame Crawley tomba des nues. Elle s'était attendue à un meuble, un objet de décoration ou un tableau mais voilà qu'elle se retrouvait devant dix chatons ! Dix chatons ! Noirs comme du charbon et à peine âgés de plus d'un mois ! Ils étaient minuscules et poussaient de petits miaulements aiguës.

Alors, la gouvernante poussa un cri d'effroi et courut dans toute la maison pour trouver la deuxième intendante. En tout hâte, le deux femmes revinrent vers le paquet délaissé dans le grand hall d'entrée en soulevant les pans de leurs robes grises. Elles regardèrent avec dégoût le paquet puis discutèrent à toute vitesse, en pleine hystérie. Elles prirent rapidement une décision tout à fait inattendue.

Car en moins de quelques minutes, Lighty fut tirée de son travail d'époussetage dans le cabinet des bizarreries et emmenée à grands pas vers les deux intendantes par Mary qui faillit renverser un vase dans sa course. Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent hors d'haleine devant madame Crawley, celle-ci s'écria:

« Lighty ! Vous êtes suspendue de vos tâches jusqu'à nouvel ordre ! »

La concernée fit des yeux ronds en fronçant les sourcils à la fois. Elle prit quelques secondes pour digérer l'information puis passa ses mains sur son tablier. Qu'avait-elle donc bien pu faire pour être ainsi traitée ?

« Je vous demande pardon, madame ? »

« Je vous déleste de toutes vos tâches domestique afin que vous vous occupiez de ces… Ces…! » répondit-elle en pointant le paquet au sol, rouge de fureur.

Lighty s'approcha prudemment en tentant de comprendre ce que voulait dire sa supérieure à demi-mot. Mary était déjà partie et elle se sentait désespérément seule devant cette situation inédite. Elle se pencha au-dessus du carton et arqua les sourcils avant de sourire et de plonger les mains dedans. Elle eut un petit rire amusé et soulagé puis se retourna vers la gouvernante avec une petite boule de poil dans les bras. D'humeur alors rayonnante, elle déclara:

« Mais ils sont mignons ces chatons ! Où les avez-vous dénichés ? »

« Comment pouvez-vous ! Ce sont des chats noirs ! Ils portent malheur ! »

« Si c'est le cas, pourquoi me demandez-vous de les garder au lieu de vous en débarrasser ? » demanda Lighty.

« Parce qu'ils ont été envoyés pour Madame et que si elle apprenait ceci, sa santé se dégraderait et elle se mettrait en colère ! »

« Bien, bien ! », tenta la jeune femme pour calmer sa supérieure, « Donc c'est moi qui vais devoir m'occuper de tout ce joli petit monde ? »

« Oui. Prenez en soin, laissez-les se familiariser avec la maison et faites attention à ce qu'ils soient sages ! »

« Il y en a sept ! », paniqua Lighty, « Comment voulez-vous que je m'occupe de sept chatons d'à peine un mois ?! C'est tout bonnement impossible ! Ils vont forcément faire tomber quelque chose, salir la maison ou en effrayer plus d'un avec leur couleur ! »

« Je m'en fiche ! Emmenez-moi ça loin d'ici et faites votre possible pour les rendre calme, jusqu'à ce que Madame ait choisi quoi en faire ! »

« Mais ! »

« Pas de mais, mademoiselle ! Allez-vous en avec ces bestioles de Satan avant que je ne m'énerve ! »

Lighty eut un regard courroucé et rempli d'animosité à la fois. Elle remit ses lunettes en place avec un air agacé puis s'empara du carton qu'elle emmena avec elle jusque dans sa chambre. Ainsi fait, elle le reposa sur le sol tandis qu'elle s'asseyait dans son lit. Elle vit les petites boules de poils sortir une par une en poussant des miaulements tout à fait irrésistibles puis soupira.

Qu'allait-elle donc bien faire avec ces chatons ? Il était évident qu'ils ne se tiendraient pas tranquilles. Ils allaient faire des dégâts dans la maison en sautant, en jouant et en courant partout. Madame Crawley et certaines domestiques risquaient de s'évanouir à la vue de leur robe noire et la jeune femme ne désirait pas trop en être tenue responsable.

Lighty était dépassée. Si on l'avait délestée de tous ses travaux ménagers, elle pensait bien s'être faite avoir avec cette nouvelle tâche. Sérieusement, elle se demandait dans quelle maison elle avait bien pu atterrir. Avec le coureur de jupons, les deux supérieures de la vieille école, la maladroite de service et la maîtresse de maison apparemment haute en couleur, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'avoir quelques appréhensions concernant l'avenir que lui réservait son travail.

La jeune femme soupira en voyant déjà les petits animaux miauler et se chamailler entre eux. Elle les regarda un instant, partagée entre l'attendrissement et l'agacement, puis enfouit son visage entre ses mains. Et comme elle se laissait ensuite tomber sur son matelas, elle fixa le plafond en se demandant ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir leur donner à manger. C'est bien mignon lorsque c'est petit les chatons, mais il faut tout de même les nourrir. Elle pensa à ce que les chats des rues chassaient et se souvint que chez elle, c'était les oiseaux qui étaient leur proies préférées. Elle réfléchit encore un moment puis se leva, bien décidée à prendre soin de ces boules de poils comme elle se devait de le faire.

Une visite chez le boucher s'imposait d'elle-même.

* * *

><p><strong>Une petite review ? Ça vous dit ?<strong>

**Grosses bises !**


End file.
